


Big

by briwrites (boomingvoice)



Series: fanfic100 [1]
Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-08
Updated: 2005-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:55:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26153020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomingvoice/pseuds/briwrites
Summary: On rings.
Relationships: Nick Carter/Brian Littrell
Series: fanfic100 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1899160
Kudos: 1





	Big

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** 048 Diamond

**Title:** Big  
**Fandom:** Backstreet Boys  
**Pairing, etc:** Nick Carter and Brian Littrell  
**Prompt:** 048 Diamond  
**Word Count:** 320  
**Rating:** PG for a swear  
**Author's Notes:** for lj community fanfic100. And hey, rock on! First BSB fic posted there! w00t!

* * *

It was so _big_. 

He was happy for them, of course. He couldn't not be, could he? His best friend had found someone beautiful and funny and, and genuine. Right? She was for real. She wouldn't sell Brian out for some lame book deal, some dumb movie role. Right?

Of course not, they were getting married. Nick mentally rolled his eyes at himself. And even if, by some bizarre chain of occurances, they broke up before, or divorced after, she wouldn't betray Brian like that. She was no Samantha. Of course not. 

It would sit and blink on her finger, catching the light and throwing it back in Nick's eyes, and sometimes he couldn't look at it. Because of the glare, of course. It was pretty big, after all.

He wondered what it felt like to have it on. It was just a glorified shackle anyway, or at least the promise of one. Why'd anyone want to be stuck with something like that? Pretty stupid, if you asked him. Ball and chain, man, ball and chain. Brian was crazy. Leighanne too.

The thing is, he'd been there _first_. Shouldn't that count for something? Not that, like, he wanted Brian to marry him or anything. But marriage was pretty big. Like, maybe bigger than the Backstreet Boys. And was that even right? Should any of the fellas be allowed anything like that? It was the _Backstreet Boys_ , and though Leighanne had never known Brian as anything but, sometimes it seemed to Nick that she didn't know what being a Backstreet Boy meant. Or maybe she knew too well. Maybe that was a problem. The problem.

She didn't fiddle with it very much. He couldn't figure out how she resisted playing with it. Her finger must've felt weird, but she just continued on like nothing was there. Like it was always there. He didn't get how she could ignore it. It was so goddamned big.


End file.
